


Color Spectrum

by when_in_doubt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotions, Emotions everywhere, Gen, by magic i mean color changing hair, jeremy's hair changes color with emotion, magic hair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_in_doubt/pseuds/when_in_doubt
Summary: "When Jeremy's hair first started to change color, no one really noticed, not even himself."Short piece based off a post about if Jeremy's hair changed colors with his emotions found here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to avoid a term paper and had more fun with it than I care to admit. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and feedback are always welcome and appreciated :)

 

When Jeremy's hair first started to change color, no one really noticed, not even himself.

After what appeared to be a sudden burst of quarter-life crisis (yes, it is real), Jeremy decided he needed to do something different with his hair. Maybe there was a sudden feeling of being powerless, and that dying his hair was something he could control. To be honest, not even Jeremy knew exactly why he thought bleaching the center strip of his hair was something he absolutely needed to do. It was like what his predecessor before him had said in old videos, "Yolo, right?"

When Jeremy arrived at the Achievement Hunter office that first day, his hair now donning an interesting dirty blonde lane, he only got a couple off-hand comments.

"Well, that's new," Ryan muttered as he spun around in his desk chair.

"Did you fall in a tub of bleach or something, Lil J?" Michael teased, sipping a RedBull.

"Fuck off," Jeremy responded, laughing under his breath. And that was the end of that.

Gavin was the first to notice something weird with Jeremy's new hair. It was during their recording of the first video of the day, a Free Play in Grand Theft Auto Five. The video, as usual, started off slow, but within fifteen minutes everything was in chaos.

"Look out, Micha-- OH SHIT!" Jeremy screamed, cackling as his in-game car flew through the air and crashed into Michael's Bifta, causing both of them to explode spectacularly.

"JEREMY, WHAT THE FUCK!" Michael raged, laughing despite himself. "I just fucking got that!"

Geoff laughed, having seen the crash on his own screen. "Oh man, Jeremy you have way too much energy for this early in the day."

"That was madness!" Gavin leaned back and looked over towards Jeremy's desk. That's when he noticed it. Jeremy's hair had changed, the brown spots in his blonde suddenly appearing bright yellow. Gavin squinted his eyes, confused. He could have sworn Jeremy's blonde hadn't been that intense that morning-

"Gavin! The fuck!?"

He spun back towards his screen, squawking as he realized his character flew into the air after being hit by Jeremy's new car. "Jeremy, you're a madman!"

The hair must've just been a trick of the light.

* * *

 

It wasn't until a few weeks later that there was no avoiding it; Jeremy had _fucking magic hair._  

Everyone had noticed the subtle changes in hair from time to time. Michael thought he saw an orange tint in Jeremy's hair while they filmed a new episode of Shenanigans, but on the video it looked perfectly normal. Once, a box of new merch showed up in the office to plug in that week's AHWU, and Jeremy immediately took the Achievement Hunter blanket inside and wrapped it around himself in his chair, a content smile on his face. Geoff could have sworn Jeremy's hair had turned a copper, bronze color, but that was crazy, right? 

"Has anyone seen Jeremy?" Gavin asked, leaning back in his chair. "We have to record Minecraft soon."

Almost as if on cue, Jeremy rushed into the office, beanie haphazardly thrown over his hair and sweatshirt hanging off his shoulder. "I'm here! I'm late, but I'm here!" 

"Christ, Jeremy, calm down." Jack chuckled.

Jeremy huffed under his breath, sitting at his desk before taking off his beanie. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, realizing all eyes were on him. "What?"

Jack tilted his head a bit to the side, "When did you dye your hair again?"

"What?" Jeremy stared at him, trying to tell if he was messing around or not.

"Your hair's…. Purple." Ryan said.

"No, I think it's more of a lavender." Geoff offered, nodding his head towards Jeremy. "There's more of a pastel thing going on, y'know?"

Jeremy scowled. "Yeah, right. You guys are the worst."

The room suddenly erupted in screams, causing Jeremy to jump. "What, what!?"

"CHRIST, JEREMY, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gavin squawked, staring at him like he had five heads.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Michael screamed.

"DO WHAT!?" Jeremy's hands flew to his hair.

"Your hair is red now!" Ryan said, leaning back in shock.

Jeremy opened the camera on his phone, only to almost immediately drop it once the app opened. "What the - AHH WHAT THE HELL!" He saw in confused horror his hair go from red to the lavender color from earlier.

"It's still changing!" Gavin cried, jumping from his chair and running over to his coworker. He grabbed Jeremy's head in his hands, staring at the dye job. "What the hell is happening!?"

"Where the fuck did you get magical hair dye?" Geoff asked.

"Is it changing with your emotions?" Jack rolled his chair across the room over to Jeremy.

"I don't know, I'm freaking the fuck out! What the hell is happening to my head!?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I least we know what lavender means."

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the rest of the Achievement Hunters to decipher most of Jeremy's emotional colors. In fact, they made almost a game out of it, placing bets on the non-decided hues and keeping track of the confirmed emotions on a paper by the door. 

They had started with the purples, since it was their only concrete answer at first. It turned out that the lavender color meant panicked, which explained a lot about their first day with it. During horror games, it deepened to a dark purple with fearful suspense and, much to everyone's amusement, suddenly burst into a brilliant violet at jump scares. Of course, that became a running gag around the office, setting up pranks to get a scare out of him. After a while of being the butt of the joke, Jeremy's hair turned bright red for the first time.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the red spectrum usually meant some sort of aggravation. As it turned out, however, the intense colors weren't the ones to be afraid of. Bright red often meant faux anger, anger to continue pushing a joke or when someone emphasized the punchline to a joke just one too many times. Surprisingly, the real danger was more often than not the pastels.

Jeremy was already having a tough day when they figured that out. He had spilled not one, but two cups of coffee already all over the Achievement Hunter office floor. People were messing with his recording and release schedule, _again_ , and his computer had just decided that now was the best time to crash. He would've just pushed past it, like he normally did, but then Matt tried hitting the hundred dollar hole.

The sudden blow to the back of the head caused a burst of white to flash in front of his eyes, and Jeremy froze completely still as the room quieted. "Well that's a new color," Matt muttered under his breath, causing Jeremy to tighten his grip on the edge of his desk.

"You okay, Lil J?" Michael asked hesitantly, having watched the whole thing happen.

"I'm fine." The response came from gritted teeth. By the time he had calmed down, his hair had turned into a shade of bronze. It wasn't until Gavin showed him the video later that Jeremy saw the new color his hair found, a washed out and faded red.

"Well that's fucking dumb," Geoff complained when he heard the story later that day. "Why does your hair get duller for more intense emotions?"

"That's a great question, Geoff. Let me just go ask the magic emotion hair experts if they have any input about it."

The only color spectrum that seemed to stay consistent was the greens, reflecting happiness. Most days his hair stayed around these shades, varying from a foresty hue to show a content happiness, to an almost blindingly neon green when dying from laughter, unable to catch his breath.

After almost a month, it seemed the only colors they hadn't seem on Jeremy were blues. It made sense that those would reflect sadness, but rarely anyone had seen Jeremy with it.

Jeremy had come in late one day later that month, beanie over his ears and hoodie zipped up. While his hair was hidden to give him at least some sense of privacy for the time being, his face gave away his emotions instead. Despite several questions about whether everything was okay, Jeremy smiled and insisted he was fine, which seemed to work for a bit until Ryan tugged the beanie off just before lunch.

"Wha- Ryan, what the fuck?" Jeremy spun in his chair, ripping his beanie from Ryan's hand and back ontop his head, but not before Ryan and Michael, the only other person in the office at the time, saw the deep shade of blue. Jeremy looked between the two. "I'm fine, honest," Jeremy insisted, his tone implying he meant to say that for the final time that day as he stood and left for his lunch break. The two other men decided to give him some space.

When Jeremy got back from lunch, it took him a moment to notice the cupcake with a makeshift flag sticking out of it sitting behind his keyboard. He pulled out the decoration, a toothpick with a paper doodle of a stick figure with rainbow hair smiling at him taped onto it. Despite himself, Jeremy smirked. He had to wonder, what exactly would he have to feel to get rainbow colors?


End file.
